Online social networking systems conventionally include one or more mechanisms for engaging in communication between members and/or users of the social networking systems. Such mechanisms may include systems that provide for relatively rich content and formatting, including subject lines, body sections, and the means to include graphics and signatures. Such mechanisms may function as conventional electronic mail systems and may be utilized effectively both between members who have a prior connection on the social networking system and between members who have no prior or formal connection on the social networking system, such as between a recruiter or promoter of a company or organization and a hiring or business prospect.